kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Astroswitches
The are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. They are infused with Cosmic Energy to materialize armaments known as the . Ten of them at a time can be carried in the Astroswitch Case. They can also be used to operate Foodroids as well as serve as power-ups for Kamen Rider Meteor. It is also notable that the members of Foundation X somehow managed to turn Kamen Riders themselves into Astroswitches. There are 40 standard Astroswitches with each set of ten corresponding to one on the ports on Kamen Rider Fourze's limbs, known as . * : Right Arm. Circle Astroswitches in nature tend to be close-combat weapons, as well as having the capacity to change Fourze's States if its number is a multiple of 10. * : Right Leg. Cross Astroswitches in nature tend to be mid-ranged weaponry. * : Left Leg. Triangle Astroswitches in nature tend to be themed after transport. * : Left Arm. Square Astroswitches in nature tend to be battle-support items. Background Rokuro originally developed the Astroswitches from studying the , a mysterious crystal-like Switch that the alien race known as the Presenters sent to Earth's moon in hopes that humanity would reverse engineer their Cosmic Energy-power technology so contact between the two races can be made. Compared to Gamou's Zodiarts Switches designed to force evolve human users, the Astroswitches Rokuro designed were devised to enable the user of the Fourze Driver to safely transverse the cosmos. Though thought to been destroyed when the OSTO base exploded, the Core Switch produced a Core Child prior to the event that would complete the Fourze System and return to the Presenters with it. When used by Gentaro in his battles, some of the Astroswitches were destroyed while others were unlocked. It is unknown what happened to the other Astroswitches when Gentaro destroyed the Fourze Driver by throwing it in a furnace. Fourze's Switches Super Switches Super Switches are Astroswitches similar to the original Switches but have more power, to the point of even allowing State Changes. Extra Meteor's Switches Super Galaxy King's Switch Legend Rider Switches .]] In the Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride arcade game, Kamen Rider Fourze is able to use special Astroswitches known as the to access special based on previous Kamen Riders. Each Legend Rider Switch has the "mask" of their respective Kamen Riders. In Movie War Mega Max, Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3 and Riderman were turned into Switches and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into his Driver and performed a Limit Break. The Astroswitches based on Showa Riders Skyrider to Black RX and Heisei Riders Kuuga to OOO are exclusive to the Ganbaride game. * : The 1 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the on his right leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. * : The 2 Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, boosting his punching power. * : The V3 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the on his left leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. * : The Riderman Switch arms Fourze with the Rope Arm-like on his right arm, allowing him to hit targets multiple times or to esnare them, akin to the Winch Module. * : The X Switch arms Fourze with the on his right leg, which has an extending Ridol-like part to enhance kicking damage. * : The Amazon Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, which would allow him to "chomp" on anything unfortunate to get caught in this Module's teeth. * : The Stronger Switch arms Fourze with the on his right arm, enhancing punching damage with an electrical charge. * : The Skyrider Switch arms Fourze with the on his right leg. It allows Fourze to fly in the air without the need of his Rocket Module or jetpack. * : The Super-1 Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm. It is unknown if it has the power of the Five Hands. * : The ZX Switch arms Fourze with the on his right arm, which allows him to throw ZX's Cross Shurikens. * : The Black Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Black's Rider Kick finisher. * : The Black RX Switch arms Fourze with the Revolcane-like on his right arm, which allows Fourze to use Black RX's Revolcrash finisher. * : The Kuuga Switch arms Fourze with the Gouram-like on his right leg, which increases kicking damage. * : The Agito Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Agito's Rider Kick finisher. * : The Ryuki Switch arms Fourze with the Strike Vent Drag Claw-like on his right arm, allowing Fourze to use Ryuki's Drag Claw Fire attack. * : The Faiz Switch arms Fourze with the Faiz Pointer-like on his right leg, allowing Fourze to use Faiz's Crimson Smash finisher. * : The Blade Switch arms Fourze with the Blay Rouzer-like on his right leg, which allows to use Blade's Lightning Slash finisher. * : The Hibiki Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, which allows Fourze to use the Ongekibou Rekka and the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi in for the Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata finisher. * : The Kabuto Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Kabuto's Rider Kick finisher. * : The Den-O Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the DenLiner-like on his right arm, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to execute a powerful punch. * : The Kiva Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, allowing him to use a replica of Kiva's Hell's Gate to use Kiva's Darkness Moon Break finisher. * : The Decade Switch arms Fourze with the on his left leg, which allows him to use Decade's Dimension Kick finisher. * : The Double Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, allowing him to unleash a powerful blast of wind, akin to the Aero Module. * : The OOO Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Ankh-like on his left arm, allowing him to absorb Cell Medals and shoot them out of his palm akin to the Birth Buster. 1 Switch.png|1 Switch 2 Switch.png|2 Switch switch-v3.jpg|V3 Switch switch-riderman.jpg|Riderman Switch switch-x.jpg|X Switch Amazon_Astroswitch.png|Amazon Switch switch-stronger.jpg|Stronger Switch switch-ryuki.jpg|Kuuga Switch switch-agito.jpg|Agito Switch Ryuki_Astroswitch.png|Ryuki Switch switch-faiz.jpg|Faiz Switch Blade_Astroswitch.png|Blade Switch switch-hibiki.jpg|Hibiki Switch Kamen_Rider_Kabuto_Astroswitch.png|Kabuto Switch Den-O_Astroswitch.png|Den-O Switch Kamen_Rider_Kiva_Astroswitch.png|Kiva Switch switch-decade.jpg|Decade Switch switch-w.jpg|Double Switch switch-ooo.jpg|OOO Switch Legendriderswitches1.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Fourze Modules Wizard The Astroswitches, along with the other Rider Powers, were stolen from Fourze by Amadum in the world within the Magic Stone, who explained that they were already his due to the Riders' powers being from the same source as evil. However, the power was soon returned thanks to the appearance of Kamen Rider Gaim, with the return of the Astroswitches immediately transforming Fourze into Cosmic States. Legend Rider Weapon Arms Weapon The Rocket Module is the standard Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Fourze Arms. *Kamen Rider Zangetsu assumes Fourze Arms in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle; he also manifests a mirage of the Drill Module in his Rider Kick. *Kamen Riders Gaim, Ryugen, and Marika assume Fourze Arms in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Kamen Rider Fifteen alternatively wielded the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword and Elek Module Billy the Rod when he assumed Fourze Arms in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. ZANGETSU-FOURZE.png|Zangetsu Fourze Arms G.F.Arms.jpg|Gaim Fourze Arms RyugenFourze.png|Ryugen Fourze Arms MarikaFourze.png|Marika Fourze Arms Damashii The Rocket and Drill Modules are the Legend Rider Weapons granted upon assuming Fourze Damashii, which is used by Kamen Rider Specter. Ganbarider The following Modules are among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. *Rocket Module *Spike Module *Elek Module Billy the Rod *Fire Module Hee-Hackgun *Cosmic Module Barizun Sword Notes *All of Fourze's Astroswitches are based off of either the laws of science or a scientific process. **'Rocket' - Aerospace engineering **'Launcher' - Kinetic bombardment **'Drill' - Scientific drilling **'Radar' - Radar signal characteristics **'Magic Hand' - Robotics **'Camera' - Law of reciprocity **'Parachute' - Aerodynamic breaking **'Chainsaw' - Horsepower **'Hopping' - Kinematics **'Elek' - Coulomb's law of electrostatics **'Scissors' - Dissection **'Beat' - Structural acoustics **'Chain Array' - Inertia laws **'Smoke' - The ideal gas law **'Spike' - Muscular system **'Winch' - Tension force **'Flash' - Incandescence **'Shield' - Projectile motion **'Gatling' - Gunpowder chemistry **'Fire' - The four laws of thermodynamics (Flame Mode) and fluid dynamics (Fire Extinguisher Mode) **'Stealth' - Stealth technology **'Hammer' - Force laws **'Water' - Hydrology **'Medical' - The laws of chemistry **'Pen' - Chromatography **'Wheel' - Wheel and axle motion **'Screw' - Marine engineering **'Hand' - Somatosensory system **'Schop' - Ecology **'N/S Magnet' - The Biot-Savart law of electromagnetism **'Freeze' - Newton's law of cooling **'Claw' - Skeletal system **'Board' - Balance **'Giantfoot' - Newton's law of universal gravitation **'Aero' - Bernoulli's principle **'Gyro' - da Vinci's Aeronautics **'Net' - Zoology **'Stamper' - Identification **'Cosmic' - Conservation of energy/mass laws **'Fusion' - Nuclear fusion *Astroswitches are similar to Gaia Memories, Lockseeds, Shift Cars, and Rider Gashats in design and function: **Both Astroswitches and Shift Cars are used to either summon a weapon/tool attachment, or change forms. **Both Astroswitches and certain larger sized Rider Gashats activate their finishers by pulling the Driver's lever again. **All five of these devices can be inserted into weapons to activate weapon finishers. **They are all used by villains. Dopants use Memories to transform, Zodiarts use Zodiarts Switches to transform, Inves use Lockseeds to become more powerful, Roidmudes' Viral Cores mirror Shift Cars and Mashin Chaser can use Shift Cars in the Brake Gunner, and Bugsters are born from games that have been made into Gashats, as well as the Collabos Bugsters using Gashats directly to gain armor. **Particularly powerful instances are much larger and sometimes come with unique functionality, such as the Fang Memory which transforms into a dinosaur and has its own Sengoku Driver-like finishers, the N and S Magnet Switches that combine into the NS MagPhone and can be used as gun triggers in Magnet States, the Kiwami Lockseed which connects to the Kachidoki Lockseed and can be turned to summon weapons, the Shift Tridoron Car which can summon its own unique Tires by combining existing ones, and the Gashat Gear Dual which contains two games, functions on its own, and can be used in the Gamer Driver for a super form. *Two of Fourze's Modules are similar to the arsenal of two previous Kamen Riders: **The Scissors Module's resting place (on the left arm) parallels that to Scissors' placement of his Scissor Visor. **The Claw Module is similar to OOO's Tora Claws. *Fourze requiring all 40 Astroswitches to access Cosmic States is similar to how Kamen Rider Blade used all 13 of the Spade Rouze Cards to access King Form. *Since this series, along with the previous series, is the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, there are 40 Astroswitches made by OSTO. *The shapes on Fourze may seem like just simple shapes (not to mention highly coincidental to that of the Playstation), but the order of them relates to how they are drawn: a circle is one line in a loop, a cross is two crossed lines, a triangle is three connected lines, and a square is four connected lines. Thus, it makes perfect sense for the first four Astroswitches to be a Circle Switch, Cross Switch, Triangle Switch, and Square Switch, respectively *The name and rocket-theme of the Super-1 Switch is possibly a slight reference to Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1), who undertook surgery to become a man who can survive in outer space *The symbol of the Claw Switch looks similar to that to the symbol of from and the from Gekirangers's Power Rangers counterpart, . *The Nadeshiko Switch's symbol contains a lowercase n with the two lines forming rockets, which is possibly a reference to the fact that Nadeshiko created the means for Fourze to assume Rocket States. **Ironically, the Nadeshiko Switch is a Cross Switch, when Nadeshiko's Driver doesn't have the capacity to use either a Cross Switch or a Triangle Switch. Category:Arsenal (Fourze) Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Collectible Devices Category:Attachments Category:Transformation Gear